


The Trouble with Harry (Spread)

by Meracles



Category: Harry (Spread) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Female receiving oral, Harry (Spread) - Freeform, House Party, female orgasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meracles/pseuds/Meracles
Summary: Drabbles starring Harry (Spread).
Relationships: Harry (Spread) x Reader





	The Trouble with Harry (Spread)

Harry’s first time going down on a girl was at one of Nicky’s infamous house parties. He’d awkwardly spoken to you for about three hours, beer bottle after beer bottle being consumed for liquid courage. Both of you being the friend to be ditched while your counterpart went and banged in one of the many bedrooms (or garden, or kitchen - who knows?!).

You were sat next to him on the couch. Small talk was being polite of what transpired between you. Most of the time the silence fell between you, grateful for the thump of the music bass so it wasn’t completely quiet. You cradled the bottle between your hands, clasped round it as it rests against your bare thighs. Harry was slouched back, head propped on a finger. You hadn’t realised his eyes was stuck to that bottle watching how your hand subconsciously slide up and down the neck, making him shift his position suddenly. It startled you, turning to face him as he flashes you a toothless grin, eyebrows raising in awkward acknowledgement. You took a deep sigh, glancing the other way - until you heard cricket noises. You turned back, noticing he was creating the noise with his tongue. It caused you to laugh, face lighting up.

Who knew it would be the thing to trigger you being pulled upstairs to one of the bedrooms, heated kisses and fumbling hands. He was dragging your shorts down your legs as you fell backwards on the bed, a yelp as he lands on top of you clumsily with a huff. You giggle, cupping his face and continuing to smash your lips against his. You pull the waistcoat (yes, this guy was wearing a waistcoat) off his arms, tossing it aside as he pushes your legs apart with his knees, leaning over you for more clumsy fumbles under your shirt.

You decide to help Harry out, undoing the buttons on your shirt as he kneels up, discarding his t-shirt and he’s looking over your exposed body, breaths huffing out of his slightly parted lips as his palms drag over your bra-clad breasts, down your stomach to your panties. Suddenly his eyes go a little wider, you see him swallow hard as his thumb gently rubs against the damp patch of your boy shorts. You flush red in your cheeks, tilting your head.

“You wanna-?” you dare to say to break the quietness between you and he shoots another look to your eyes. He’s not gonna tell you he hasn’t done it before but he doesn’t need to. You can tell the hesitation in his hands as he gently pulls your panties down your legs. You swear you can hear him muttering to himself under his breath. _You can do this Harry, you can do this._

He presses kisses up the inside of your thighs, and when he hears your moans of appreciation it spurs him on, kneeling on the floor as he drags up gently to the edge of the bed. His eyes lock onto his prize and you think he’s going to hesitate but he dives straight in - lips attaching themselves to your clit and sucking. It shocks your system to jolt and hands flung into his hair.

“Fuck Harry not- not too hard!” you gasp out, hands pulling his hair just a little to ease him. He pulls away, muttering a sorry before moving his mouth back to your pussy - softer this time - his hands softly grasping your ankles and fingers stroking up the back of your calves. It’s better this time, his kisses are softer, your arousal coating his lips and he hums. You taste so sweet. When your hands move off his head and run up to cup your breasts he takes that as a sign that you’re happy with his actions. He hums, looking up to your eyes when he hears you moan and shift beneath him to watch.

It’s instinct when he sticks his tongue out and runs it through your folds in soft long strokes. And fuck, the noises you’re making for him. Your body reacts, rolling your hips and your back arching off the bed.

“Jesus - Harry…that - that fucking tongue…” you moan, hands fisting in the bed. He grins, not relenting and if anything he’s lapping at your pussy quicker, firmer, flicking the tip of his long tongue over your clit that you swear you flood your basement there and then.

And he takes instruction well. He moans when you start to direct him -

“Move your tongue lower….lower…fuck, fuck me - there! Stick it in me” Your need for release making you so commanding and he groans, cock hard and straining in his pants. He stiffens his tongue and obeys, shifting so close to your core that his nose nudges your clit with every thrust of his tongue. He’s holding you still when your body responds and writhes, a mantra of _yes_ falling from your lips.

He groans and licks up your juices when you start to cum, pulsing and clenching, body shuddering from the tickle to the bundle of nerves he subjects you to, spreading your lips and flicking his tongue fast against your sensitive nub. He only relents when your thighs squeeze his head and you’re so close to squealing, doubling over and dragging him up your body to kiss feverishly.

But he’s such a fucker. Because every house party after that, he spies you and sticks his tongue out with a grin.


End file.
